Last Of The Guadren
by TheProdigyOne
Summary: This is my first story, it's based on an idea I had, it has a fake character in it that I made up plus the original characters from FFX, please R&R! No flames remember this is my first story! More chapters to come!
1. Journey to the Legend

(Sin had destroyed half of Spira. The only way to kill the beast, which was also his father, was to summon the final Aeon.) This is what Tidus thought to himself. (But if I do that…Yuna will die.) Tidus kicked a large rock and yelled because of the pain now shooting up in throughout his foot. Him and the others were at the Thunder Plains inn. Rikku was shivering, terrified of the thunder and lightning. She was in bed hiding, thankful that the rest of them had stopped so that they could rest before adventuring through the Thunder Plains. Lulu and Wakka were arguing about something in the lobby of the inn, while Khimari just stood silently as usual. As Yuna glanced at Tidus, who was coming in from outside. Yuna sat on the couch in the lobby while Tidus sat by her. "Where is Sir Auron?" Yuna asked. "Ohh, the grump is outside watching the thunder…" Tidus replied. "He's seemed to have been thinking of something…" Tidus said as he kicked his feet up. "Sometimes I wonder about Sir Auron." Yuna said. "Haha why?" Tidus asked. "He just… seems to be so lonely sometimes…" Yuna said. Tidus Laughed. "Yeah, maybe the guy should have a girlfriend or something."  
  
Auron stood outside of the inn all alone. He looked off into the distance as his red coat rippled in the strong wind. His glasses still covered his eyes and the large scar on his face. His left arm rested in its place inside his coat and his upper collar covered the bottom portion of his face. He thought to himself quietly. (It may be only a legend about the last of the Guadren, but maybe…she may just exist.) Auron sighed as he leaned on his large sword. (I must inform the others…)  
  
Inside, Tidus and Yuna were still talking as Auron walked briskly through the front doors of the inn. Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Khimari all stopped what they were doing and looked up to him. "It's time…we leave." He said. "Sir Auron." Yuna began. "What are our plans?" "We will cross the Thunder Plains, then we will look for the Legendary last of the Guadren, she should reside outside of the Plains…" "IF SHE EXSITS!" Tidus yelled as he butted into Auron's conversation. "Your actually not serious…are you Auron? I mean it's just a legend…she can't really exist." Tidus got up from where he sat. "They say she has the power to destroy Spira even if she wanted to, ya?" Wakka added. "They also say that she is the one, who made the Guados, they say that she designed their race and everything." Lulu added. "Sir Auron, if you believe that she exists …then we better go search for her." Yuna said. No one disagreed with her, mostly because she was the summoner and it was her pilgrimage. Just then Rikku came out of the room and into the lobby. "Hey, guys so what's up?" She said. "Were going to find the legendary Guadren." Auron said. Rikku looked up to Auron. "What?!" She said. Tidus butted in again. "Uh…no use arguing, Rikku… don't ask."  
  
Journeying through the Thunder Plains was a tiring walk, and even going out of the way to find a 'legend' that no one even really believed in anymore was just even more frustrating. Auron slowly walked over to Yuna and began to talk to her. "Once we enter the Cavern of Hope, you will have to try and summon the legendary Guadren. The legend says, that only a summoner pure of heart and of noble guardians can actually summon her." Yuna stopped walking as did her guardians. She whispered to Sir Auron, "But… how come no one.. I mean no other summoners have tried to summon the Guadren?" Auron chucked a bit. "It is mostly because of two things, one most people or summoners of Spira don't even believe in the legend, and number two those who do believe the legend is true are terrified to summon her, the legend also says she has an amazing temper and would kill anyone even if they looked at her in a wrong manor." Yuna gasped. "Sir Auron! That isn't true…is it?" Auron pushed his sunglasses up. "I guess we'll just have to find out, but my guess is… I doubt someone advanced as her would just kill for the thrill of the moment, if she did, I think most of Spira would fear her and not so much Sin." Auron began walking as Yuna had a calmer look about her face. The Summoner and the five guardians resumed their journey to the Cavern of Hope. 


	2. The Legend Awkens

The young summoner and the five guardians finally approached the opening of the Cavern of Hope. All of them looked up at the cavern in amazement in complete awe at how gigantic it was all of them except Auron. Auron turned to Yuna, "We'd better get going, no time to waste." Yuna bowed. "Yes" Once inside, the guardians and the young summoner were embraced by a warm wind and the sweet smell of roses. They walked until they came upon a short 'garden' full of different colored roses. "This is something you don't see everyday, ya?" Wakka said. Lulu stepped foreword. "This garden… this garden was in the legend was it not, Sir Auron?" Auron laughed. "Perhaps it was…" Tidus looked up at a high ledge that was outlined in silverish white crystals. "Whoa! What the heck is that for?" Auron turned to Tidus. "That…was also in the legend… and that is were Yuna must try to summon the legendary Guadren." Tidus laughed. "You're kidding, right?" Auron gave him a mean look. "Okay, Okay…so you're not kidding, I gotcha!" "How a I going to get all the way up there?" "There" Auron pointed to a platform covered in cobwebs and dust from the dark cave. "Ughh that thing looks like it hasn't been used in years! Are you sure it's safe Auron?" Tidus asked. "Auron did not turn his head he just kept his eye on the stone-like summoning 'alter'. "It will work, trust me."  
  
Yuna walked over to the old platform and waited for it to take her to the summoning alter. The platform suddenly jolted and began to rise slowly. Auron yelled to Yuna who was rising higher and higher above her guardians. "Remember Yuna, summon with your heart!" Yuna nodded as she disappeared into the darkness high above her guardians. Yuna got off the old platform and stood on the altar unseen from the eyes of her waiting guardians.  
  
"Mmmm I hope I do this right, and I hope it works…" Yuna began to dance twilling her staff around and closing her eyes, after the dance was done she leaned on her staff. Nothing happened. "Oh no…did I fail? What did I do wrong?! Ohh Sir Auron is going to be so upset!" Yuna turned her back to the wall to look down at her waiting guardians. (What will I say….)  
  
"Yuna, why are you worried?" A voice came from behind Yuna's back. She gasped and spun around as fast as she could. Yuna just stared at the being in front of her…a woman… a gorgeous woman. The woman stepped out into the light of the crystals. Yuna could fully see her features now. She was tall, about six feet seven, very thin. Her face looked as though it were porcelain a pure white cream color. Her hair was long, Guado looking much like Seymour's hair but maroon in color. Her eyes were also beautiful a silverish platinum color. She looked human… but as she stepped closer to Yuna and into more of the crystal light Yuna saw the two dark bluish feathered wings that came from the woman's back. "Wings!" Yuna said without knowing. "O-Oh I'm sorry…" "It is alright, Yuna" Yuna was kind of uneasy. "How..how did you know my name?" The woman smiled. "I'm a legendary aeon…it's my job to know" The woman stepped past Yuna and looked down to the dusty floor of the cavern. "Hmmm I see your guardians…" Yuna nodded. "I see that they are very faithful and trustworthy." Yuna came closer to the woman. "May I ask… are you.. The legendary Guadren?" The woman turned slowly to Yuna. "I am." Yuna stepped closer. "If I may ask… what is your name?" The woman folded her wings and looked down to Yuna. "My name is Saint. I am the last of the Guadren, creator of the race called Guado, capable of destroying Spira with one move…but not allowed to destroy Sin." Yuna looked stumped. "Not allowed?" Saint turned to Yuna.. "There are rules, that cannot be broken, no matter how powerful you are." Yuna stood in silence. Saint walked onto the platform. "Well Lady Yuna, shall I meet your Guardians?" Yuna followed saint onto the old moving platform. "Oh, yes..thank you." As they stood on the old platform it descended down to the five awaiting guardians. Only one of the guardians first spotted the two, Yuna and Saint riding down on the platform, it was Auron. His eyes were sealed on the sight of Saint, he knew it was her, the legendary Guadren. He felt weak, almost like he was in love, he couldn't figure out how this feeling had come over him. But whatever it was, it was extremely strong. 


	3. Getting To Know You

Saint and Yuna rode down on the large old platform. Tidus, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Khimari all looked at the woman in pure shock. All except Auron, he was still stuck on the fact of how she made him feel. Yuna stepped off the platform first as Saint stayed on. Yuna stood with her guardians turning to where Saint was. "Well everyone.." Yuna began. "This aeon, this being of Yevon… is the legendary Guadren…Saint" Saint stepped off the platform and walked to the young summoner and guardians. How she walked was heavenly it was like she floated on air, or almost like she was dancing like silk does in the wind. Auron stood farthest away from Saint; he was hidden by Wakka, Tidus, and Khimari. Saint began to speak in her soft soothing voice. "I believe your summoner Yuna, has awaken me to help you along the journey and her pilgrimage." Saint wanted to greet the guardians one by one. She first walked up to Tidus who was looking down at the ground, shy. Saint held out her hand to Tidus's and held it for a few moments. She looked up at his face, as she took her other hand and held his chin up so that he could look her in the eyes. She spoke to him. "You are far…so far away from home… the time is not correct…but your mind and heart… they are both in the right place, Tidus…" Tidus gasped and moved back a bit as saint went to the next guardian who was Wakka. Saint grabbed Wakka's arm and held it. "You…have good skills in being a guardian… you gave up something you adored doing for something much more important and time consuming…this makes you a wise sensitive man, Wakka." Wakka was speechless; everything she said about him was true. He and Tidus just stood there, waiting for the others to be 'evaluated'.  
  
Next was Lulu's turn. Saint grabbed a portion of Lulu's hair and began to tell her about her own self. "You… have too much sadness…I pity you, you use your anger on others because you feel frustrated…in time you will learn, Lulu."  
  
As Saint now moved to Rikku, she put one finger to Rikkus finger and began her analysis. "You are high-spirited, you like to eat…you also steal, what you are, they are feared and hated for what they believe in…why are you here? Your spirit will never die, Rikku."  
  
Saint just kept moving through the Guardians. Next she came to Khimari.  
  
She held out her hand and gripped onto his broken horn. "Hmmm, you are mighty warrior, you do well in protecting Yuna…you Ronso, you lonely…but soon will prove yourself to your fellow clansmen, Khimari." Saint smiled. She then set her gaze on the last guardian…Auron. He stood in the shadows of the cavern, his arms crossed his eyes stared at Saint through his dark sunglasses. Saint walked over to him, slowly. She got close to him and looked in his eyes. She removed his sunglasses, but Auron did not react he just stood there. Saint took his sunglasses in her soft hand and put her face up to his only inches away. "You…" She began.. "No…" She said. Only moments after saying that word, in one swift motion, Saint put her hand around Auron's head as her fingers slid through his hair. Auron jumped in surprise. Saint then closed her eyes and put her lips to his in a passionate kiss of desire. Auron struggled gasping and in shock at what she was doing. Saint soon pulled away at what seemed to be hours for both her and Auron. Saint smiled a true pure smile… she spoke only four words to the legendary guardian in red. "You…are an enigma." Saint calmly passed through the other guardians to Yuna as if they were mere dust. "Well.." Saint began "Is it time we should continue, I'm sure you have many questions about me, those…will be answered in time…I assure you." 


End file.
